Spy Kids & Akashi's Purpose
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: "Ayo kita main petak umpet." / "Ini petak umpet atau pelatihan jadi spy kids?" / Pinku Girl melapor! / Sekarang kalian pulang. / "Menginap di rumahku-" / Semuanya demi mendukung tujuan Akashi. #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 1]


"Tetsuya, menginap saja di rumahku."

"Tidak usah, Akashi-kun."

"Kau belum makan kan?"

"Aku masih kenyang."

"Kau sudah benar-benar mengerti tugas tadi? Aku tak keberatan mengajarimu semalaman."

Kuroko menatap Akashi dari sudut matanya.

"Aku bisa tanyakan pada Midorima-kun atau Momoi-san."

"Jangan sebut-sebut mereka."

"Lalu sebut siapa? Kise-kun? Aomine-kun? Murasakibara-kun?"

"Tetsuya."

"Maaf, Akashi-kun."

"Sudah gelap."

"Belum terlalu malam, masih ada kereta untuk pulang. Lagi pula aku lelaki, bukan perempuan yang mesti dicemaskan setiap detik saat pulang malam-malam, Akashi-kun."

"Menginap saja."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Menginap."

"Tidak."

"Keras kepala."

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun, aku pulang dulu."

Simpul sepatu terikat kencang. Langkah kaki terdengar menjauh. Pintu telah tertutup, Akashi mendengus.

"Cih."

Semuanya bermula dari sini, sampai Akashi membuat permainan yang sedikit 'aneh'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spy Kids &amp; Akashi's Purpose © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pairing: [Akashi S. x Kuroko T.] Kiseki no Sedai, Momoi Satsuki**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Oneshot, modifikasi pemainan petak umpet**

**.**

**.**

"**Ayo kita main petak umpet." / "Ini petak umpet atau pelatihan jadi **_**spy kids**_**?" / Pinku Girl melapor! / Sekarang kalian pulang. / "Menginap di rumahku—" / Semuanya demi mendukung tujuan Akashi/ #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 1]**

**.**

**.**

Satu lagi hari yang damai di SMA Teiko.

Salah!

Tepatnya hari yang cukup menyulitkan bagi tim basket putra.

Kenapa?

Mari kita lihat wajah-wajah para anggota tim yang baru datang. Semua pasang tampang garang dan sebal. Wajar saja, coba bayangkan, kau datang dalam keadaan lelah sehabis pulang sekolah—_plus_ cuaca terik luarbiasa— dan mendapati pintu gedung olahraga belum dibuka, tepatnya tidak bisa dibuka.

Padahal katanya ada latihan dadakan sebelum pertandingan besok. Dan yang datang adalah lima anggota reguler yang akrab disebut dengan sebutan Kiseki no Sedai, jangan lupakan sang pemain _phantom, _beberapa pemain cadangan dan para manajer.

"Hei, apa maksudnya kunci gedung olahraga ketinggalan?!" Suara ini berasal dari pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang masih menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah, Aomine Daiki. Ia tak mempedulikan sang manajer klub, Momoi Satsuki, yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Padahal Aomine sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk latihan, tapi apa yang didapatnya? Sakitnya tuh di sini, tahu enggak sih?! Oke, ini lebay.

"Minechin, jangan begitu. Kau membuat _maiubo_ku terkontaminasi debu." Kalau yang ini asalnya dari seorang pemuda berambut ungu dengan tampang super malas, Murasakibara Atsushi, yang masih asyik mengunyah makanan ringan.

"Jangan makan di sini, Murasakibara. Suara kunyahanmu menjijikkan _nanodayo_," desis seorang pemuda berkacamata yang memegang sebuah boneka Brontosaurus—_lucky item_ berbasis penyuplai keberuntungan dari harian Oha-Asa—, Midorima Shintarou.

"Hahaha, Midorimacchi sadis sekali_-ssu_!" celetuk pemuda blonde sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, Kise Ryouta, sang model remaja yang tengah naik daun.

"Diam kau, Kise."

"Maaf! A-aku lupa mengembalikannya ke ruang guru dan malah membawanya pulang. L-lalu hari ini aku lupa membawanya," seorang gadis yang juga manajer harus menahan tangis karena kelalaiannya melupakan kunci gedung yang harusnya dipakai saat ini.

"Kalau diambil sekarang?"

"M-maaf, aku menginap di rumah nenek hari ini karena keluargaku pergi ke luar kota, mereka baru akan kembali lusa."

Sang kapten tim menghela napas, Akashi Seijuurou, berusaha menyelesaikan masalah, "Pelatih ada di mana? Dia pasti memiliki kunci cadangan kan?"

"Pelatih tidak datang karena sakit," Momoi menjelaskan dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Momoi pusing, Aomine masih saja marah-marah sambil menendang tembok, membuatnya kalang kabut menenangkan sang sahabat.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Kenapa semuanya masih ada di sini?" Seorang pemuda _bluenette_ muncul di samping Murasakibara.

"Manajer kita lupa membawa kunci gedung dan pelatih juga tidak datang, Kurokocchi."

Sang pemuda yang disebut, Kuroko Tetsuya, mengangguk pelan mendengar permasalahan yang terjadi. Matanya melirik manajer yang dimaksud, gadis berambut coklat yang hampir menangis.

"_Souka_. Jangan dekat-dekat, Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi _hidoi-ssu_!"

Akashi tidak berkomentar apapun pada sang manajer. Mata _crimson_nya lekat memperhatikan Kuroko. Pemuda yang ditatap malah tidak mau balas menatap, sengaja memalingkan wajah.

"Kalau begitu, yang lain pulang saja. Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Shintarou dan Satsuki tetap di sini."

Ada penekanan pada nama Kuroko, sang empu merasakan firasat tak enak sekarang.

Yang lain manggut-manggut, tidak protes sama sekali. Mereka percaya sepenuhnya pada sang kapten tim.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu."

Akashi mengangguk singkat melihat kepergian teman-teman setimnya.

Sang manajer yang meninggalkan kunci meminta maaf berkali-kali lalu ikut beranjak pulang. Anehnya, Akashi sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan kecerobohan tersebut.

"Cih, aku mau pulang dan tidur," protes terdengar dari Aomine.

"Dai-chan! Jangan bilang kau bermalas-malasan tanpa mengerjakan tugasmu!"

"Ck_, urusai_."

"Aku mau pulang dan membeli stok _maiubo_ di toko serba 80 yen," ujar Murasakibara sambil membuang sampah plastiknya sembarangan.

"Aku harus membeli _lucky item_ untuk besok. Jadi ada apa, Akashi?"

Kise mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya, "Aku tidak ada jadwal sih, jadi tidak ada masalah-_ssu_."

Kise langsung dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari berpasang-pasang mata.

"K-kenapa kalian menatapku begitu_-ssu_?"

"Lalu … kenapa kami belum boleh pulang, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko pada akhirnya.

Semuanya ikut memandang Akashi yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Ayo kita main petak umpet."

"HAH?!"

Kelihatannya firasat buruk Kuroko terjawab sudah. Kali ini apa lagi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Petak umpet?" ulang Momoi dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Akashi mengangguk lagi.

"Itu merepotkan. Krauss… krauss…"

"Hee? Petak umpet-_ssu_? Untuk apa?"

"Akashi, kau serius? Apa otakmu sedang tidak bermasalah, hah?"

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi? Kau membuang waktu ku _nanodayo_."

"Ano, Akashi-kun, apa hubungannya latihan dadakan yang dibatalkan dengan petak umpet?"

Semuanya berucap dalam hati dengan sarkasme, '_Dasar masa kecil suram!'_

Akashi menyeringai.

"Apa kalian takut kalah?"

Oh, Akashi sangat pandai menyalakan jiwa persaingan di antara seluruh anggota generasi keajaiban. Semuanya mengeluarkan aura 'aku tidak sudi kalah' dalam sekejap. Kuroko dan Momoi yang lebih netral hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Sebagai bukti mereka akan serius dalam permainan ini, Murasakibara menyimpan seluruh _snack_nya ke dalam tas, Aomine langsung berwajah garang anti ngantuk, Midorima menggeser gagang kacamatanya ke atas dengan efek kilauan di sudut kacamatanya, Kise menyeringai penuh kemenangan ala iklan pasta gigi. Akashi tersenyum tipis, puas akan hasil sindirannya yang berbuah manis.

Kuroko sendiri hanya menatap bingung. Momoi mendesah frustasi, apa sih isi otak manusia-manusia yang ada di depannya ini? Apa tidak ada kata lain selain 'menang' dalam kamus mereka?

"Baiklah, kita mulai. Tapi akan ada sedikit perubahan. Kita menentukan siapa yang terlebih dahulu sembunyi dan siapa setannya dengan lotere."

"Siapa yang menyiapkan loterenya, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya."

Ini tidak sengaja mau main atau sudah direncanakan, Akashi?

"Oh, baiklah."

Momoi menjadi orang yang memegang lotere, "Siapa yang mengambil duluan?"

Semuanya berebut mengambil saking terbakar akan kata-kata Akashi, diikuti Momoi lalu Akashi sendiri. Kuroko mengambil paling akhir karena tidak mau tergencet tubuh teman-teman setimnya yang tergolong besar perkara undian petak umpet.

Semua membuka isi lotere dengan wajah _horror_.

Midorima tersenyum puas dengan isi kertasnya, "Hum, nomor dua. Jangan remehkan _lucky item _dari Oha-Asa _nanodayo_."

"Ah, aku dapat nomor enam-_ssu_! Benar-benar sial!"

Aomine cukup bangga dengan hasil undian miliknya, "Nomor tiga."

Momoi mengeluh sedikit, "Kenapa malah aku yang dapat nomor lima?"

"Atsushi?"

"Nomor empat."

Kise menyeletuk dengan suara lemah, kecewa dengan hasil loterenya, "Siapa yang dapat nomor satu?"

"Aku, Kise-kun."

Semua langsung melotot pada Kuroko yang baru saja berbicara. Merasa tidak terima akan kekalahan mereka pada sang pemain bayangan. Kuroko balas menatap mereka dengan polos, "Kenapa?"

"Ayo, tukarkan denganku ya, Kurokocchi?"

Akashi menatap tajam pada Kise, "Ryouta, tidak boleh menukar isi lotere. Sudah, terima saja isi lotere kalian. Aku dapat nomor tujuh jadi aku akan berperan sebagai setan."

Memang pas dengan karaktermu, Akashi.

Akashi memandang Kuroko, "Tetsuya, kau duluan bersembunyi."

"Um? Baiklah, Akashi-kun."

Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun, Kuroko berjalan menuju bangunan sekolah. Berikutnya adalah giliran Midorima, tapi Akashi segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu dulu."

"Apa lagi, Akashi?"

"Kalian semua, dengarkan aku."

Semuanya memasang wajah bodoh. Apa-apaan sih? Tapi katanya main petak umpet?

"Kenapa-_ssu_?"

"Aku umumkan perubahan khusus, kalian harus mencari keberadaan Tetsuya dan laporkan padaku. Aku tidak akan mencari ke dalam sebelum kalian menemukannya."

"Hahh? Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kami yang harus mencari Tetsu? Itu kan tugasmu?"

"Sudah kubilang ada perubahan kan? Aku ulangi, ini permainan mencari Kuroko Tetsuya."

Semuanya melotot. Apa katanya tadi?

"Ini petak umpet atau pelatihan jadi _spy kids_?" Midorima memandang kesal pada sang kapten tim yang hobi semena-mena itu.

"Begini saja, kalian cukup mencari Tetsuya. Melapor. Dan aku akan berikan satu benda yang kalian inginkan. Misalkan makanan, _lucky item_, majalah kesukaan Daiki, _game portable_ ataupun set kecantikan."

Tadinya, lima bibir akan melancarkan protes namun langsung memasang wajah _happy_ mendengarkan penawaran Akashi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali, Akashi-kun?" Momoi yang masih mempertahankan kewarasannya akan iming-iming hadiah bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu. Yang perlu kalian lakukan hanyalah mencari Tetsuya. Dapat, laporkan dan pulang, lakukan kegiatan kalian yang tertunda."

Midorima mengangguk pelan, "Tidak buruk _nanodayo_. Baiklah, aku setuju."

Semuanya mengangguk-angguk, rasa kesetiakawanan mereka pada Kuroko Tetsuya hilang perlahan-lahan tanpa diketahui oleh orang yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Baiklah, semua sudah setuju, bukan? Kita mulai, Operasi Pencarian Kuroko Tetsuya."

.

.

.

.

Momoi mengecek di ruang guru dan ruangan klub. Aomine mencari di lapangan _out door_. Midorima bertugas di semua laboratorium. Murasakibara bertugas di kantin dan wilayah _vending machine_. Kise bertugas di kelas-kelas yang jumlahnya ada sekitar delapan belas—menurut Akashi, tingkat kesulitannya sama dengan urutan nomor yang didapat—.

Yang pertama, Momoi, ia mengecek ruang guru yang telah sepi. Langkahnya terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Matanya menjelajah kolong meja, lemari berkas yang besar dan bahkan kamar mandi guru. Kosong melompong.

Ia membuka ponselnya. Tangannya menekan tombol akses 'Chat Room'.

**["Mission! Chat Room"]**

**Pinku Girl_ Melapor, Ruang Guru, kosong.**

Dibalas beberapa detik kemudian.

**Crimson Eyes_ Cari di ruangan klub**

**Pinku Girl_ **_**Roger!**_

Momoi bersenandung riang kala mengunjungi ruangan klub yang berada di sisi timur bangunan. Tapi ia teringat, hampir seluruh ruang klub dikunci karena saat Ujian Tengah Semester, semua klub wajib pasif melakukan kegiatan. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba, Momoi mencoba memutar seluruh kenop pintu ruang klub dan hasilnya sesuai perkiraan.

**Pinku Girl_ Melapor, semua ruangan klub terkunci. Nihil.**

**Crimson Eyes_ Bergabung dengan yang lain. Aku tunggu berita lainnya.**

Momoi tidak membalas lagi. Ia berkeliling untuk mencari anggota regu pencari lainnya.

…

Kedua, Murasakibara, kantin dan _vending machine_ semuanya ada di lantai satu. Tak perlu repot mencari ke mana-mana. Hemat energi dan dia tidak akan cepat kelaparan. Kantin adalah tempat yang cukup luas namun terbuka, tak akan sulit menemukan tempat persembunyian karena tak ada tempat lain selain kolong meja ataupun dibalik meja panjang yang dipakai sebagai etalase kantin. Murasakibara melihat-lihat sekilas, memeriksa di mana saja kemungkinan manusia setinggi Kuroko bisa bersembunyi. Ia bahkan berpura-pura memanggil Kuroko sebagai salah seorang yang ikut sembunyi namun tak ada balasan berarti. Nihil.

Kotak _chat_ kembali dibuka.

**["Mission! Chat Room"]**

**Lazy Maiubo_ Kosong, Akachin.**

**Crimson Eyes_ Yakin?**

**Lazy Maiubo_ Sangat. Dan aku lapar.**

Tidak ada balasan lagi dari Akashi. Murasakibara kembali berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana, mana tahu ia bisa menemukan sosok Kuroko. Sesekali ia memegangi perutnya yang mulai menjerit kelaparan.

…

Ketiga, Midorima dan laboratorium. Serius, semua laboratorium yang total berjumlah tiga, lab Biologi, Fisika/Kimia, dan multimedia gelap total. Jendela ditutup sempurna, tirai-tirai digerai sampai menghalangi masuknya cahaya, super duper mendukung untuk pembuatan rumah hantu. Setidaknya Midorima bersyukur memiliki fitur senter pada ponselnya. Meskipun ia sempat terkejut melihat model manusia dengan perut menganga yang menampilkan isi perut ataupun hampir menabrak cairan kimia dengan label tengkorak dan tanda silang.

Hasil pencarian Midorima yang penuh perjuangan beroleh hasil, gatot. Gagal total.

Kembali ke _chat room_,

**["Mission! Chat Room"]**

**Lucky Person_ Tidak ada orang. Ini menyebalkan**_** nanodayo**_**.**

**Crimson Eyes_ Baiklah. Berkumpul dengan yang lain.**

**Lucky Person_ Ini adalah tipe perilaku kurang kerjaan, Akashi.**

**Crimson Eyes_ Perlu gunting? Atau pisau?**

**Lucky Person_ Tidak **_**nanodayo**_**.**

…

Kise sebagai orang keempat, mendapat tugas terberat, mengecek seluruh kelas. Kakinya hampir patah menelusuri seluruh kelas kalau saja Momoi tidak datang dan berbaik hati akan membantu mencari di kelas sepuluh, juga Midorima dan Murasakibara—meskipun mereka berdua ogah-ogahan untuk membantu— yang mencari di deretan kelas sebelas. Tersisa dengan dirinya di lantai dua, berisi jejeran enam kelas bertanda XII, kelas dua belas.

Pengecekan dimulai dari kolong meja guru, loker penyimpanan perkakas bersih-bersih, kamar mandi siswa di tiap lantai. Kise mereguk kekecewaan dengan kata kosong melompong. Ia melapor dengan wajah kusut.

**["Mission! Chat Room"]**

**Handsome Idol_ Tidak ada apapun selain sapu dan pel-**_**ssu**_**.**

**Crimson Eyes_ Secepat itu kau memeriksa semuanya?**

**Handsome Idol_ Kami berbagi tugas-**_**ssu**_**.**

**Pinku Girl_ Aku dari kelas sepuluh. Kosong juga, kelihatannya Tetsu-kun sangat mahir bersembunyi. :')**

**Lucky Person_ Tidak ada gunanya mencari manusia dengan hawa keberadaan lemah. **

**Crimson Eyes_ Shintarou, perlu **_**katana**_** untuk **_**harakiri**_**?**

**Lucky Person_ …**

**Lazy Maiubo_ Kelas sebelas juga kosong. Aku butuh gunting Akachin, ada? (/-3-)/**

**Crimson Eyes_ Tidak untukmu Atsushi. Mana Daiki?**

**Handsome Idol_ Aominecchi? Tidak tahu.**

**Lucky Person_ Kalau tidak tahu jangan jawab, Kise.**

…

Terakhir, Aomine, lapangan _out door_ adalah tempat paling tidak mendukung untuk permainan petak umpet. Lumayanlah, setidaknya Aomine tidak perlu capek-capek seperti Kise. Matanya menjelajah sekitar, lapangan ini dibatasi pagar jaring yang cukup tinggi, sekitar satu setengah meter, Aomine yakin, Kuroko bukanlah orang yang akan memilih memanjat pagar dan bersembunyi di semak belukar.

Tapi Aomine salah besar saat ada seseorang memanggilnya.

"Aomine-kun, kau tidak bersembunyi? Akashi-kun akan menemukanmu."

"H-huwaa! T-tetsu?"

"Ya?"

Aomine menatap Kuroko yang benar-benar bersembunyi di balik semak.

"Kau memanjat pagar ini?"

Kuroko menatap datar, "Apa kau tidak lihat pintu di sana, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine menatap direksi yang ditunjuk Kuroko. Ia menepuk jidat. Sudah tiga tahun ia bersekolah di sini dan dia lupa ada pintu keluar di sebelah kiri. Kelihatannya buku-buku yang iya-iya—anda tahu apa isinya— benar-benar telah meracuni otaknya.

Tapi Aomine senang.

Ohoho, mungkin Dewa Kemalasan sedang berpihak kepadanya. Maaf, Kuroko, kau harus dikorbankan kali ini.

"A-ah, ya. Aku sedang mencari tempat yang bagus."

"Kau bisa sembunyi denganku."

Aomine tertawa canggung, "Tidak usah. Aku akan pergi ke gedung saja, lebih aman. _Jaa_, Tetsu."

"_Jaa ne_, Aomine-kun. Hati-hati."

Ucapannya sih begitu, tapi Daiki sudah mengakses _chat room _dengan euforia dan konfeti imajiner bertaburan di atas kepalanya. Hei, dia bisa dapat buku kumpulan foto gadis-gadis cantik berdada besar tanpa perlu keluar uang sepeser pun! _Hip hip hurray_!

**["Mission! Chat Room"]**

**Boobs Lover_ Berita besar! Aku temukan Tetsu di lapangan! Akashi, ingat janjimu.**

**Pinku Girl_ Hei, nama samaranmu memalukan sekali, Dai-chan!**

**Handsome Idol_ Aominecchi **_**hentai-ssu**_**.**

**Lucky Person_ Ahomine …**

**Lazy Maiubo_ Ada gunting?**

**Boobs Lover_ Jangan mengomentariku. -_-"**

**Crimson Eyes_ Kerja bagus Daiki. Kalian semua boleh pulang.**

**Pinku Girl_ Yahh, aku kalah. Jangan apa-apakan Tetsu-kun ya, Akashi-kun. :'(**

**Handsome Idol_ Kurokocchi! Kenapa kau tidak membalas e-mailku saat aku bertanya tentang tempatmu bersembunyi? TTATT**

**Lucky Person_ Aku mau pulang saja **_**nanodayo**_**. **_**Lucky item**_**-ku jauh lebih berharga untuk dicari.**

**Boobs Lover_ Aku pemenangnya! \\( ^v^)/**

**Lazy Maiubo_ Aku datang, **_**maiubo**_**! **

**[Pinku Girl, Handsome Idol, Lucky Person, Boobs Lover, Lazy Maiubo **_**leave the chat room**_**]**

Akashi mematikan ponselnya.

"Aku datang, Tet-su-ya."

.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar satu jam, belum ada tanda-tanda Akashi datang mencari siapapun. Apa yang lain sudah tertangkap? Kuroko lelah, ia bosan menjadi pihak terlupakan. Apa sebegitu terbelakangnya hawa keberadaannya sampai-sampai mereka semua lupa untuk menemukannya? Kuroko keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia mengusap-usap rambut birunya yang sedikit berantakan karena ia terburu-buru untuk sembunyi tadi.

Tapi Kuroko segera berjongkok lagi saat mendengar suara ketukan sepatu memasuki lapangan. Aomine lagi atau Akashi?

Pilihan kedua terwujud dengan persentase 100% nak Kuroko. Rambut _scarlet_ yang dibelai oleh angin nakal, wajah datar dengan iris mata heterokrom. Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi berdiri dengan gaya bak model dengan jaket disampirkan di pundak, berjalan pasti ke tempatnya.

Apa yang lainnya benar-benar sudah tertangkap?

Kuroko bungkam. Berusaha agar tempat persembunyiannya tidak diketahui. Tapi suara bergema Akashi lebih menyeramkan dari apapun juga.

"Keluar saja, Tet-su-ya."

Kuroko memilih menulikan telinganya. Ini sedang bermain permainan masa kecil bernama petak umpet atau sedang syuting film _thriller _berjudul _Hide in Horror_?

Suara jaring-jaring kawat terdengar menggerincing, seperti diremas dengan sengaja.

"Ketemu."

Tetsuya menyerah. Sudah ketahuan. Berlama-lama ditakuti dengan suara menyeramkan juga bukan pilihan terbaik yang bisa dipilih.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun, aku menyerah."

Kuroko berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu dan masuk ke lapangan.

Akashi menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat. Kuroko sedikit terusik juga.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Jangan malah 'ada apa', kau tahu apa masalahnya."

"Permainan selesai? Pulang? Atau mana yang lain? Aku tidak tahu."

Akashi menyipitkan mata.

"_Don't act dumb, _Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan, "Mana yang lain?"

"Pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka."

"Jadinya kita bukan bermain petak umpet tapi _hitori kakurenbo_."

Oke, Akashi jadi bonekanya dan kau orang yang dicari, Tetsuya, untuk dimakan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Serius, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mendengus.

"Kita tidak pernah lagi kencan, pergi berdua, atau apapun yang sejenis dengan itu. Mendiamkanku selama seminggu juga bukan hal yang baik, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangguk. Ekspresinya tak kalah datar dengan tembok ataupun wajan penggorengan.

"Akashi-kun yang memulai, bukan aku. Lalu apa?"

Oh, Kuroko, seriuslah. Jangan bersikap seolah kau tidak tersiksa setelah satu minggu ini tidak berduaan dengan Akashi semenjak perkara 'menginap'. Sabtu yang lalu itu Kuroko memang menghabiskan waktu mengerjakan tugas di rumah Akashi, setelah selesai sekitar jam tujuh lewat dua puluh lima menit, pertengkaran kecil mengenai 'menginap' dan 'tidak menginap' dimulai dengan sengit. Sejak itu Akashi malah mendiamkan Kuroko, bukannya mengalah atau melakukan sesuatu yang berwujud permohonan maaf, Kuroko mulai melakukan aksi cuek.

"Pilih, Tetsuya. Bicara baik-baik atau kau kuseret ke ranjangku dengan paksa?"

Kuroko menelan ludah. Seperti ada sirine dalam hati, 'Akashi mulai marah, Akashi mulai marah …'—jangan bayangkan iklan makanan ringan bermerk Slickers.

Kuroko memilih mengalah kali ini.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Menginap di rumahku. Kencan seharian lalu menginap. Makan malam sekarang juga, lanjut menginap—"

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa semua ada akhiran 'menginap'?"

Mulai lagi. Persis seperti minggu lalu.

Wah, modus nih, modus berat.

"Karena itu inti kalimatnya, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa aku harus—"

Akashi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Kuroko.

"Shh. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Kalau kau tidak menerima penolakan lantas kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Pemberitahuan khusus? Atau mau kuseret langsung?"

"Berlebihan, Akashi-kun. Memangnya apa yang mesti kulakukan di rumahmu?"

"Latihan membentuk keluarga masa depan?"

"Akashi-kun…"

"Bercanda."

"_Hentai_."

"Kau yang memulai, Tetsuya. Semuanya akan menyenangkan asal ada hubungannya denganmu."

Satu anggukan kecil dari pemuda beriris biru, merasa malu untuk menjawab.

Akashi memeluk sang _bluenette _yang kini merona.

"Bagus, Tetsuya. Kurasa kita benar-benar akan mencoba membentuk keluarga baru."

"Akashi-kun _no hentai_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Sebelumnya bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf dulu. Ini ide datangnya entah dari mana, saya ketik aja dengan perasaan gembira sebelum baca ulang dan terdiam di tempat. Ini apahhh maksudnya?! Kalau ambigay hontou ni gomennasai, kalau ada yang kurang ngerti ditanya aja. Nanti saya balas lewat PM. Maaf ya kalau saya tidak balas, saya sibuk di RL *ditampar bolak-balik Btw, terima kasih bagi yang mereview 'Blue Bear' kemarin. Responsnya sangat tidak saya duga. Kalau ada kekurangan tolong beritahu saya ya.

Arigatou gozaimassu! #ojigi

**See you in another fanfic,**

**MIND**

**TO**

**RNR**

**?**

**Salam,**

**Ether-chan**


End file.
